That's Who He Is
by marubang043
Summary: Gwen and Peter find out who that stranger is. Sequel to How Gwen Stacy Lived


**Author's Note: **This is the sequel to how Gwen Stacy Lived. I humbly suggest you read that first. Otherwise, you won't understand what's going on. I don't own Smallville or the Amazing Spideran 2. Now, on to the story!

* * *

**That's Who He is**

_In New York, at the clock tower_

After Gwen and Peter composed themselves, they turned their attention to each other. Peter then proceeded to hug her tightly and said, "I almost lost you… I couldn't live without you".

Gwen put her arms around his neck and replied, "The same goes for me, Bugboy. Why do you think I decided to let you come to England with me"?

"What do you mean 'you' "? Peter replied. "WE decided to go to England together"! He emphasized.

"True….", Gwen replied. "When you FINALLY decided you could be with me and were comfortable with breaking the promise you made to my father"!

"Hey"! Peter exclaimed indignantly. "I wasn't that bad, was I"? He asked.

""Yeah, you were", Gwen replied with a bit of hurt in her eyes. "First, you broke it with that line you said to me in class. Then you keep it by saying my dad's ghost haunts you wherever you go".

Peter saw the hurt in her eyes and said, "Gwen, I'm so sorry. I never meant to put you through that. I just wanted to keep you safe. Tonight was a perfect example of that".

Gwen dreaded where this was going and asked, "Are you gonna break up with me again"? She asked with hesitance.

"Nope", Peter replied quickly. "I need you".

At his response, Gwen breathed a sigh of relief. "Good answer, Bugboy", Gwen replied. "I can't believe our future is still intact after tonight….."she said. "All thanks to that stranger".

"Yup, he's great", Peter replied.

"Tomorrow, we're finding out who he is", Gwen said. "I want to know more about our mysterious saviour".

"What? I'm not enough for you"? Peter responded feigning jealousy in his voice.

"Of course you are. You're MY hero, Peter Parker, Gwen said.

"Good answer", Peter replied. "I'm going to drop you off at your apartment because your family must be worried about you".

"Yeah, they probably are", Gwen replied. "Let's go. Do you want to meet up at my place, say 9:30 am so we can get started on figuring out who this person is"?

"Sure", Peter replied.

Then they swung to Gwen's apartment and Peter dropped her off in her room. He then left after receiving a good night kiss from Gwen. Just after Peter left, Gwen's mother yelled, "GWEN? IS THAT YOU"?

"YEAH MOM", Gwen replied. At this, her mom and her brothers went sprinting down the hallway into Gwen's room and hugged her tightly.

"Gwen! You're alright"! Her brother and momexclaimed enthusiastically as they hugged her, tears streaming down their faces.

"I'm so glad you guys are alright too"! Gwen replied as she reciprocated the hug.

"What happened? Where were you in that chaos"? Her mom asked.

"Oh, hanging out with Peter," Gwen replied.

"That's good", her mom replied. "At least you weren't close to the action".

_I was closer than you think_, Gwen thought to herself. "Can I go to bed/? I'm exhausted".

"Yes dear", her mom replied. "In fact, it's time that everyone goes to bed".

"Aw, mom, do we have to"? Her sons asked. "We don't want to sleep".

"You go to bed now or I take away video games for a week", theie mom sternly replied. "Now, off to bed"!

"Yes, mom", they replied.

Gwen chuckled at her brothers' antics and got ready for bed. As she slipped under her covers, she couldn't help but think of that stranger and hoping he was alright. He sounded sad, almost as if he was going to leave this world. _I hope he'll be ok, _she thought to herself. Then sleep overtook her.

_With Peter_

"Aunt May! I'm home"! Peter yelled as he entered the house.

"Thank goodness you're alright, Peter"! Aunt May exclaimed as she hugged him. "And unharmed too! You weren't doing it is whatever you do, I assume"? She asked.

"Nope", Peter replied. "I'm off to bed now Aunt May. I'm exhausted".

"I can see that. Good night dear", Aunt May replied.

"Good night, Aunt May", Peter replied.

As Peter got ready for bed he knew he was the luckiest man alive because Gwen was alive. It was all thanks to that stranger. _Hmm, hope he's ok, _Peter thought to himself. Then sleep overtook him as well.

_Meanwhile, in Metropolis, after Clark and Zod's battle_

Lois was jogging through the streets after she gave theoctagonal-shaped key to the Clark. _Wow, he's the Blur,_ she thought to herself. _It makes sense though. He got really mad when I told him I was talking to the Blur, who was actually an imposter. Honestly, I'm a sucker for Bur-related causes!_ As she jogged, she saw Clark lying on the ground. At this, Lois instantaneously panicked and ran. She knelt beside him and cried out, "CLARK! CLARK! N-no, n-no...She continued to sob while cradling his face saying, "Clark! N-no.". Then she noticed the blue dagger in the middle of Clark's chest. "CLARK"! She sobbed while choking. "Please…please come back to me". Then she put her head on his chest. After a few minutes, she thought, _What if I took out that blue dagger? Would he heal? It's worth a shot. Anything to get my Clark back. _The she took it out and saw his head move a little. _It's working! _She thought enthusiastically. _Got to get it as far away from him as possible!_ Shen then threw the knife awayas far as she could. As soon as she did, Clark's movements began to increase. Lois saw this and put his head down gently on the pavement and went to go hide in a makeshift tent. This was a place where she knew he wouldn't see her. He couldn't know that she knew his secret. She wanted him to tell her on his own terms.

Meanwhile, Clark opened his eyes and slowly got up. He then soaked in some sun rays and was healed instantly. Then he sped away, unaware that someone was watching him.

_In New York City, Gwen Stacy's Bedroom_

When Gwen woke up the next morning, she was as a giddy as a schoolgirl because her future with a certain superhero was intact. She looked at the time and noticed it was 8:00 am. She then got up, brushed her teeth, showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. As she went down to breakfast, she was whistling a happy tune.

In the kitchen, while preparing pancakes, Gwen's mom heard her daughter whistling and wondered why she was so happy. As her daughter walked into the kitchen, she remarked, "Someone seems happy today, especially since most teenagers would actually sleep since school is done. Yesterday, you were all sad." "Is it a boy"? She asked Gwen.

At her mother's question, Gwen blushed.

"Ah-ha! So who is it"? Her mother asked with a knowing smile on her face.

"Peter. Peter Parker", Gwen replied cheekily.

"The boy you invited over for branzino"? Her mom asked curiously. "I thought you two were broken up"?

"Yeah mom, Gwen replied. "He finally decided he could be with me".

"Oh, what took him so long"? Her mom asked.

"He finally decided to break his promise to daddy", Gwen replied.

"Oh? What was that promise"? Mrs. Stacy asked.

"To stay away from me", Gwen replied.

"Why would he say that"? Her mother asked.

"Well, according to dad, being around Peter is dangerous", Gwen responded.

"He's your father", Gwen replied. "He probably had a good reason. As long as you don't get harmed, you have my blessing. Pancakes are ready"! She said.

Gwen got two plates: one for her and one for her mother. They both ate in contented silence. After Gwen was finished, she got up and put her plate in the sink.

"Thanks mom"! she exclaimed. "Breakfast was fantastic! I'll be in my room if you need me"! She then headed for her room.

As her mom watched her go, she couldn't help but wonder about the reason her husband told her daughter to stay away from Peter. He seemed like he was a good kid. _I'll have to watch those two more closely from now on,_ she thought. _Whatever the reason, I hope George was right. Watching Gwen go through both breakups was nasty. She wasn't herself._ She then got up and proceeded to continue cooking for the rest of her family.

_Meanwhile, at approximately the same time in Peter's room_

Peter woke up from the best night's sleep he had in a while. It definitely had something to do with a certain blonde who was saved from a near-death experience. _Thank you mysterious stranger, whoever you are, _he thought to himself. Noticing the time was 8 am, he decided to get up and start his day because he was eager to spend time with Gwen and find out who this stranger was. He brushed, showered, dressed and went down to the kitchen. His aunt was already down there, making bacon and pancakes.

"Morning Peter"! His aunt greeted him enthusiastically.

"Oh.. morning Aunt May", Peter responded in his usual babbling manner except this time he had a slight smile on his face. As Aunt May finished cooking, she noticed the slight smile of her nephew.

"Did you finally ask that girl"? she asked sweetly.

"Yes", Peter replied. "We're dating now".

"Good for you, Peter! You seem happier around her! Here's your breakfast"! Aunt May exclaimed, handing him a plate.

Peter dug in. After finishing, he put his plate in the sink. "Thanks for breakfast, Aunt May", he said. "It was fantastic".

"You're welcome, Peter", his aunt replied. "Now, go do something fun! You've been mopeing about lately"!

"Ok ok", Peter replied. "I'll go skateboarding".

"Be careful, Peter", his aunt said. You've had too many injuries on that thing"!

"Ok Aunt May", Peter replied. He then changed into his Spiderman suit and headed off to see Gwen.

_In Gwen's Bedroom_

Once settled in her room, Gwen got to work. Before researching, she decided to check her email for any rescheduled flights with regard to her scholarship in England. It turned out that they rescheduled her flight two weeks from today. This made Gwen really happy because it gave her time to complete her new pet project: researching this stranger and getting him back together with his girlfriend. Upon googling that S-shaped crest, she discovered a bunch of articles which talked about saves that were performed by this stranger. All of them were written by one woman Lois Lane with an occasional byline for Clark Kent. _Hmmm, this must be the girl that stranger is interested in_, Gwen thought to herself. _She's too close to the story. My guess is he couldn't bring himself to tell her what he's been up to. He probably wanted to keep her safe; almost like a certain bugboy. Ugh. We can take care of ourselves, you know! I'm gonna do what I can to make sure he gets his happy ending. _As she continued to research, she discovered that Clark Kent was at the center of everything: the Kawatche Caves and saves from articles written in the _Torch_. _Another guess: Clark Kent is this "Blur", _she thought to herself.

Just then, she heard a soft knocking on her window. She smiled and gestured him to come in. "Hi", she said.

"Hey", Peter replied "How'd you sleep"?

"Pretty well, thanks to that stranger", Gwen responded. Turning their attention to the screen, Gwen showed him a bunch of the articles she had just pulled up.

"Wow, he's been busy", Peter replied.

"Also, this reporter Lois Lane may be his love interest and this Blur is her partner Clark Kent", Gwen continued.

"How'd you reach both conclusions"? Peter asked curiously.

"Well, they're both close to the story", Gwen replied. "Also, apparently they've been dating awhile.

"Oh. That makes sense", Peter replied. "What about your second guess"?

"Clark Kent is way too close to the story", Gwen replied. "He's smackdab in the middle of these stories".

"So"? Peter replied. "That's just good timing".

"No, it isn't", Gwen replied. "There's more to Clark Kent than meets the eye. I'm tempted to take a road trip down to Smallville to get more answers and straighten out his love life".

"No-no, no. Gwen, he may not give answers and meddling in people's love lives is wrong, not to mention we won't get approval for this road trip". Peter responded indignantly.

"You're right about that last point as well as the first….and the second", Gwen conceded. "But…I'm still gonna help the guy out. I won't do the road trip though. Our parents wouldn't approve".

Peter knew this was a losing battle, so he asked, "What's the plan"?

Gwen was surprised by his response and told him," We're doing this? You're not webbing my hand anywhere, are you"?

"No no. Why would I do that"? Peter asked his girlfriend innocently.

"You did it the last time when you agreed with my plan", Gwen retorted.

"Oh yeah", Peter replied. "It's coming back to me now".

""Good", Gwen replied. "You're learning Bugboy. Um probably email this Lois Lane character and see how that goes".

"You serious"? Peter replied. "What are you gonna say to her? Hey, get back together with your boyfriend cuz he's the Blur? Not our secret to tell".

"You're right, but I have no other ideas", Gwen replied. "You got any"?

"Nope", Peter replied.

Little did they know someone was peeking into the room, shocked by what she saw.

_With Mrs. Stacy in the kitchen_

Mrs. Stacy had just finished cooking and decided to go back to her room and rest when she heard two voices coming from her daughter's room. The first one was her daughter's and the second one belonged to her boyfriend. She then decided to eavesdrop and crack the door open a little bit. As soon as she did, she wished she hadn't. She saw Peter in a Spiderman suit. _Peter? Spiderman? _She thought to herself. _It makes sense now why George made Peter stay away from Gwen. It was to keep her safe. I think they can make their own decisions. I won't interfere. I'll let them tell me he's Spiderman on their terms, not mine._ With that, she quietly closed the door and went to her bedroom to rest.

* * *

Uh oh! Now Gwen's mom knows! And what will happen to Lois Lane and Clark Kent? Find out in the sequel: How Clark Kent gets the Girl. Review this story, please! It is much appreciated!


End file.
